csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cherry Beat - Recording Sessions (Part Seventeen - The Band's Second Post Reunion Live Concert)
---- April 2003 The band's first post reunion album was released in January 2000, and their first post reunion album of their first post reunion live concert was released in January 2001. After a 20 month break, the band got back together to practice for their upcoming live concert. Though there were a few other things that would happen during the 2003 - 2004 period, including the release of "A Girl's Mind Edition" which contained an alternate tracklist of the songs that were released on the original version of the album, some of which were presented in slightly different mixes, along with a couple of songs that were released as singles during that time that weren't included on the original album. After the release of the alternate edition of "A Girl's Mind" and after the band's second post reunion live concert had passed, the band would begin to perform a series of jam sessions. It was during several of these jam sessions where the band members would find inspiration for the songs that the band would write and record for their second post reunion studio album, and their fourteenth studio album. 6th May 2003 Album Release — A Girl's Mind Edition An alternate edition of the band's seventh studio album "A Girl's Mind" was released on this day. It contains an alternate tracklist of the songs that were released on the original version of the album, along with a couple of songs that were released as singles during that time that weren't included on the original album. Several of the tracks are presented in slightly different mixes, giving the album a slightly more stripped down approach, rather than the various added percussion overdubs that were added to some of the tracks by Riley Ganz. Peter McDonald was rather unhappy with the decorative layers of percussion overdubs that were added by Riley, and felt that the album really needed the opportunity to be released in a format that he had considered to be closer to the original intention of the finished product. Torquil Dohrn and Chudley Maron wholeheartedly gave their approval for the project of releasing an alternate edition of the album. Sam Whitby and Devon O'Connell, though less enthusiastic about the idea, nonetheless gave their approval, since they both knew how much the album meant to Peter, and knowing how disappointed he was when some of the tracks were remixed in a way that did not meet with his approval. Even Riley Ganz who felt rather put out by this couldn't bring himself to object. The remixes of the tracks that reversed the changes made by Riley Ganz would be produced by Gregory Dogan, although the remainder of the tracks that wouldn't be stripped of any instrumentation would remain credited to their original producers. "Vibraphone Tombs" and "Salt 'n' Pepper Suite" were presented in their original mixes that were released on the original album, because the vocals and/or instruments frequently switched between channels, so remixing them would spoil the experimental feel of those two tracks. While the instrumentation of the mixes of "Ultra-Passion" and "Honey Barley" are identical to those found on the original album, these mixes have the lead vocals and drums placed in the middle of the stereo picture, to give the album a more modernised sound and feel. "Gold Digger", "Do the Salsa", and "Waltz of Scotland" had already been released in remixed formats with the lead vocals and drums placed in the middle of the stereo picture, these mixes having been previously released on the band's 2001 Ultimate Singles Collection album. These remixes had the lead vocals and drums placed in the middle of the stereo picture, to give the album a more modernised sound and feel, much like the new remixes of "Ultra-Passion" and "Honey and Barley". "Celtic Dash", "A Ride in the Country", "Your Love is Life", "A Girl's Mind", "Summer Dream", "The Girl in the Heather", "Shot through the Heart", and "In the Middle of the Night" were all remixed and reproduced by Gregory Dogan for the alternate edition of "A Girl's Mind". In addition to having the lead vocals and drums placed in the middle of the stereo picture, all the percussion overdubs that were added between the 2nd and 4th October 1977 by Riley Ganz were eliminated. For "Celtic Dash" and "A Ride in the Country", the tambourine, cymbals, wood block, and percussion overdubs from the 2nd October 1977 were removed from the new remixes. For "Your Love is Life", the cymbals, wood block, and percussion overdubs from the 2nd October 1977 were removed from the new remix. For "A Girl's Mind" and "Shot through the Heart", the tambourine, cymbals, wood block, and percussion overdubs from the 3rd October 1977 were removed from the new remixes. For "Summer Dream", the tambourine, cymbals, and wood block from the 2nd October 1977 were removed from the new remix. For "The Girl in the Heather", the tambourine, cymbals, wood block, and percussion overdubs from the 4th October 1977 were removed from the new remix. And for "In the Middle of the Night", the cymbals, wood block, and percussion overdubs from the 3rd October 1977 were removed from the new remix. A Girl's Mind Edition — Album 14th June 2003 Another big day for the band members of Ch rry B at. Peter McDonald, Sam Whitby, Torquil Dohrn, Devon O'Connell, Milford Ekdahl, and Wilbur Milardo would play live in California. They would play a total of 27 songs on their own without any participation from session musicians. With Wilbur as a sixth band member, Ch rry B at was determined to make this live concert as successful as the last big one which took place three years earlier. Chamber of Love Jeep Rock It! Mochaccino Springs Blast Off The Girl in the Heather Cut Loose Paintball Attendant Backstabber Sexy Young Hips Daymare Sweet Little Suzie The Deed is Done Takin' a Ride for Money Pot of Gold Diamonds and Cherries Magpie Love is the Power Honey and Barley Sybel Cannibals Her Moolah Mogul Waltz of Scotland Think A Dream of a Dream Moonlight Bay The Ballad of Louise Starker 17th September 2003 Album Release — Live in the U.S., 2003 Live in the U.S., 2003 — Album 17th April 2004 Gregory Dogan put together a medley featuring three of the songs the band had recorded between 1981 and 1982 which he had also produced. The medley contained "Moonlight Bay", "Moolah Mogul", and "Pigeon Post" in that order. "Moonlight Bay" which originally ran from 0:00:00 to 0:04:28 was edited down to 0:03:20. "Moolah Mogul" which originally ran from 0:00:00 to 0:03:22 was edited down to 0:02:28. And "Pigeon Post" which originally ran from 0:00:00 to 0:03:42 was edited down to 0:01:22. The three songs were then edited together, certain elements from "Moonlight Bay" were mixed into the "Moolah Mogul" and "Pigeon Post" parts of the medley, and certain elements from "Moolah Mogul" were mixed into the "Pigeon Post" part of the medley so that the three songs would blend in better. The lead vocals and drums of the three songs were also placed in the middle of the stereo picture to give the medley a more modernised sound and feel. The medley's running time was 0:07:10. 25th July 2004 Album Reissue — Paintball Arena The band's 2000 studio album "Paintball Arena" was reissued on this day with a bonus disc containing previously unreleased tracks the band had recorded, most of which were covers. Interestingly, only one of these tracks was recorded during the 1999 recording sessions for "Paintball Arena". The other tracks were recorded either in 1998, 2000, or 2001. The recently put together "Moonlight Bay/Moolah Mogul/Pigeon Post" medley was also included, despite being a medley of songs recorded much earlier in 1981 and 1982. Adding the medley to the bonus disc was seen as a way to fill in the gap. Paintball Arena — Album Reissue Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Cherry Beat